InBetween
by shadow-kazul
Summary: Set during the 26th episode during the time Mugen and Jin are unconcious. Fuu takes care of her boys and notes their differences. MugenFuuJin three way pairing.


_**In-between**_

_**One-Shot **_

_**Set in episode 26 during the time Mugen and Jin were unconscious.**_

Fuu slid the door of the small house were her father had once lived holding a small basin of water and a cloth. She paused, her eyes shadowing. It was the fifth day that Mugen and Jin were unconscious. Sometimes she wondered if they ever would wake. Shaking her head she walked into the dark room.

Mugen lay on one side and Jin on the other. Fuu smiled, they were staying away from one another even in sleep. She set the water next to Jin and went to one of the boxes in the room and pulled out fresh bandages. She and the old man had been sure to clean and change their wounds everyday. The old man had told her it was unnecessary to do it everyday but she had strongly insisted.

The truth was. She felt it was the only way she could not cry. Every time she sat with her boys and watched over them she couldn't help it, tears would fill her eyes and she would cry so hard her body would shake. It distressed even further when she noticed when she cried both of them would begin to shift in their sleep and make small sounds of pain.

Could they hear her?

That was why she kept her thoughts busy. If she focused on taking care of them she would not cry.

She began to unwrap the bandage from around Jin's chest revealing his pale skin. For the past days she had been quick about changing the bandages, Fuu felt in some way it was invasive of their privacy. But now days she nonchalantly let her hands glide the medical ointment over their wounds.

Fuu had never really paused to look at them before and now as she began to wash Jin's wounds with the cloth she took in his appearances. His face, normally pushed into a serious look, had softened in sleep. His hair was so much darker then Mugen's and it made his pale, fine skin seem even lighter. He was slender unlike Mugen's hardened shape. Fuu slowly permitted herself to touch his face brushing her thumb over his bottom lip. It was soft and wet. She then slid down her hand brushing against his neck and down his arms. His skin was soft but not like a woman's…it was indescribable. Like a small child's.

Jin shivered. Fuu pulled away for a moment then touched his chest. Her hands slid down unto his abdomen. She could feel his muscles ripple against her touch as she slid her nails down. Jin gave a faint murmur of pleasure and Fuu stopped. Blushing, she finished bandaging the gauge in his side.

Now unto Mugen. Mugen had been slashed on the side only unlike Jin who had been slashed on the side and in the stomach. But he had been blown up to so his body was covered in small scrapes and cuts. Fuu slid off his bandages as well and proceeded to clean his wounds.

Now Mugen was so much different from her bushido boy. He was tan and rough where Jin had been pale and soft. His hands were also larger. The brown haired girl shuddered as she thought of what pain those hands could cause his enemies. Her gaze traveled up to his face. He had so many scars, one of which was on his brow. She gently reached over and touched the puffy skin and as she looked at his hair she laughed. Jin's hair was long and silky were Mugen's was short and fluffy. Fuu took advantage of the moment and ruffled it.

"…teme." Mugen grunted in his sleep.

Fuu flared, "Even in his dreams he calls me a bitch!"

Fuu's face was flushed in anger, but she soon relaxed laughing it off as she watched him sleep so peacefully. She repeated what she had done to Jin to Mugen. She touched his face and stroked his bottom lip with her thumb. His lips were warm and rough. She stroked again for good measure. Fuu had never kissed a man before but she knew by the way his lips felt he had probably kissed many. Her hands went down his neck and unlike Jin he fidgeted.

Fuu laughed delighted, "He's ticklish!"

She continued down his arms. His shoulders were wide and his arms were much more muscular then Jin's. He could probably pick her up and swing her over his shoulder like she was nothing, Fuu noted with awe. At first she was timid about touching his chest. He had so many scars over his body, old and new. She drew in her breath and let her fingers meet resistance.

He was firm and hard. When she ran her nails over his abs, his muscles tightened as if he was flexing. He grunted. Fuu was surprised; she had thought his body was hard before!

Fuu pushed her hair back from her face, her cheeks were hot and she felt odd. She finished taking care of him and quietly left the house.

Later that night,Fuu slid the door open. Her lantern spilled light into the room. She slid the door closed and turned around. Fuu's face slowly began to morph from seriousness to an I'm-about-to-die-laughing-face. Mugen and Jin were incredibly invaded one another's space. Her boys had managed to now have their faces near each other as Mugen lay on his back an arm lay up by his head and Jin laying on his side. There was still a bit of space between them but still Fuu couldn't help but laugh.

She quickly quieted herself whipping water from her eyes as she took a deep breath and sighed happily. Her bedroll was across the room, it was so nice out she slept outside every night. She moved around the boys and went to get it. She leaned down to pick it up and then paused.

Slowly she stood straight and looked over at the small place between her boys. She could fit there. Fuu made up her mind and slowly walk back to them.

The young girl slid in-between the two men. She sat their unsure of were she should lay. Remembering the warmth and hardness of Mugen's chest she pressed against his side laying her head on his collarbone. She was now very thankful he slept with one arm raised or she might have disturbed him by moving it.

She reached behind herself and slowly picked up Jin's arm. She draped it around her waist and in his sleep he unconsciously slid against her pressing his back against her own, his arm tightening around her. Mugen had also moved his other arm across his chest to lay his large hand embarrassingly on her thigh. She could feel the warmth of Mugen's hand and chest pulsing through her and the warmth of Jin's breath against her neck and his chest and arm. She shifted a little wiggling to give her self some movement but her bushido boy and her wild man held her fast.

Fuu lay awake for sometime in silent awe of where she was laying. In the real world she knew these two would never touch her like this. Fuu took pleasure in the warmth and company of the two and soon drifted to sleep.

"Pst. You awake four eyes?"

Jin's eyes flicked open and he lifted his head slightly to glare at Mugen, "Shush. You'll wake her." He whispered firmly.

"Shut up! I just wanted your opinion on somethin." Regardless of his defiance he had lowered his voice.

"Mph?" Jin replied in his untalkitive way as he rest his head back down.

"Do ya think…we should tell her in the morning we were awake? I'm mean she was the one that got all cozy with _us_…"

"No. Let's just leave it as it is."

"Fine."

A silence filled the room for about a minute.

"Ya know. She did lay on _me_ first, so man to man how does that make you feel?" Mugen said with a challenging grin.

Jin smirked against Fuu's neck and pressed his chest closer to her tightening his grip on her waist, "Lucky."

"You bastard…" Mugen murmured and pushed his body closer against Fuu and gently gripping her thigh. "I'm no good at sharin, ya know…but I don't really mind sharin her with you. It's weird."

Jin nodded, accidentally causing himself to nuzzle against Fuu, "I dislike sharing when it comes to women but, I'll make an exception. We'll both stay with her and which ever one of us Fuu wants at the moment she can have."

Mugen grinned wider.

"Agreed" They both said together and then joined Fuu in a deep sleep.

Boy, Girl, and Boy. Red, Pink, and Blue. Rooster, Flower and Fish. Mugen, Fuu, and Jin. No matter how they thought it in their heads she always came up right were she was desired to be. In-between them, and inside their hearts.


End file.
